Big Baby
Big Baby is one of the toys at Sunnyside Daycare Center, who appears in Toy Story 3. He is a very big and strong doll with one eye that is half closed. He carries around a bottle and is adorned with childlike scribbling that resembles ferocious tattoos. Big Baby doesn't talk; he only communicates with baby sounds (except for one line "Mama..." near the film's climax). Big Baby, along with Lotso, was left at the countryside. They hitched a ride on the back of a Pizza Planet delivery truck until they arrived at Sunnyside Daycare Center. When they rose to power, Big Baby became Lotso's "sidekick" or "muscleman", helping him with his bad deeds, such as separating Mr. Potato Head from the other toys by imprisoning him in a sandbox. When Woody brings up the subject of Daisy, a girl who has previously owned Big Baby and Lotso, Big Baby's memory of Daisy suddenly returns. As Woody tries to tell the truth about Daisy to Lotso, Woody tosses Big Baby's old name tag to Big Baby, who picks it up and cries about how he misses his "mama." Lotso instantly sees Big Baby's betrayal and harangues him as he snatches away the name tag, which he smashes it in pieces with his mallet, causing Big Baby to break into tears. As Lotso continues haranguing, Big Baby, who has become fed up with Lotso's treachery, suddenly lifts up Lotso and throws him in the garbage bin, finally redeeming himself. He then closes the lid of the bin, blows a raspberry directed at Lotso, and let Woody and his friends escape Sunnyside. During the credits, Big Baby is shown to be having a happier time at Sunnyside under the care of Ken and Barbie, the new leaders. During a beach party at the sandbox, Big Baby makes a sand castle and pats it with a shovel, but the castle collapses. This makes Big Baby bawl, but he is immediately consoled by Barbie, who hands a bottle of milk to him, and he places the bottle's tip into his mouth as Barbie caresses him. That night, when a disco is held in the Butterfly Room, Big Baby is shown wearing a diaper that sparkles, similar to a tuxedo and trousers that Ken wears and a dress that Barbie wears. He walks over to Ken and Barbie and holds the two up in his arms as he dances around in a spotlight. Toy Description From Official Website: "Your little one will love this baby doll with his soft, cuddly fabric body and vinyl arms, legs, and face. With dazzling blue eyes that open and close, this realistic baby encourages nurturing play. Eighteen inches tall, he comes dressed in an adorable yellow onesie with matching bonnet, and has his own magical bottle of milk that disappears while he drinks! A perfect first doll for your special child. Machine washable on gentle cycle. Flame retardant." Trivia *The way in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mimics a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the Second Death Star. *According to Lee Unkrich's Twitter account, the baby who did the voice for Big Baby is named Woody. *He has a broken eye, which is a possible reference to Babyface. *Before Daisy accidentally left them, Big Baby wore a yellow onesie with a matching bonnet. It is unknown what happened to them. *Big Baby is based on a baby doll that Lee Unkrich's daughter Hannah(who also provided the voice of Molly in Toy Story 1&2) had when she was growing up. *In the scene where Big Baby throws Buzz onto the evil toys' gambling table inside the Vending Machine, it is unknown how he could have gotten inside the machine, as Buzz could barely fit in between the snack holders on his way up. Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters